


Yurio || A Yuri Plisetsky One Shot ||

by SilencingMySoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Love, Manga & Anime, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Old Friends, Other, Sports, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencingMySoul/pseuds/SilencingMySoul
Summary: A simple one shot about Yurio and the reader, you.  || Please notify me if you would like to translate it. ||  [Published: November 24, 2016] DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters from Yuri!!! on Ice, nor do I own you, the reader. However, I do own this plot and the story.©2016 Dylan M. Ellis





	

     It was a day like any other, I was at the ice rink watching Viktor coach Yuri for the next competition coming up. All of a sudden a pale hand sat on the cold bars next to mine, I glare up at the skater. _Yuri Plisetsky._

 

     I have loved him since he started skating, before he ever became famous. I fell in love with him as he fell in love with skating. He was so nice back when we were younger, I had just moved from America to Russia. I had no friends yet and he walked up to me and gave me the cutest smile.

 

Flashback:

 

     _I was sitting outside of an ice rink that my cousin, Emi, was to work at, along side with the original owners which she partnered up with a month prior. That's why we moved from America. I've been living with her since I was a baby, she took me in when my parents died._

  
_Emi is 25 years old, she has deep purple and light indigo colored eyes, which is apparently rare. She's a hard worker, and loves me unconditionally, I've been with her since she was 18. She's a hard worker, having gotten her business degree while majoring in Japanese while in America._

_She always loved the culture, Russia was one step closer to her dream of owning an ice rink in Japan. She learned Russian in high school and college, she taught me all 3 languages as I was growing up and she wanted to make use of us being trilingual. Which is why I was sitting alone in front of an ice rink in Russia._

     _"Why are you sitting alone?" I looked up to see a young boy standing next to me. He had blonde hair and the prettiest blue-green eyes. The kind smile on his face could make anyone giddy. "I-I have no friends... I just m-moved from America." I said quietly_ _,_ _pulling my knees closer to my chest._

  
_I hear a soft laugh come from the boy and look up to see his smile soften, "I'll be your friend, Zaika. I'm Yuri Plisetsky, by the way, I'm 9 years old." He held out his hand and gave me the smile I would soon fall in love with. I took his hand and shook it while softly saying, "I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I-I'm 7, can I give you a nickname too?" He laughed and nodded, "It's only right." I smile and choose what I'll call him, "Yurio."_

_After that Yurio and I became the best of friends, you wouldn't see Yurio with out me and you wouldn't see me without Yurio. We were inseparable for 4 years after that, until he started to get more serious about ice skating._

_He was 13 and I had just turned 11, we went to and ice competition that Yuri was to compete in. I didn't know that would be the day his life changed,_ _**our** _ _lives changed._

_I sat next to Yurio in the hallway, waiting for his name to be called, "This is so exciting Yurio. You're going to be competing in an actual ice skating competition!" I shake his arm in excitement, I had been in love with him for 3 years already. I heard him sigh, "I know, Zaika, you're not helping my nerves."_

_I couldn't help but giggle at the nickname he had given me 4 years ago. He said I reminded him of a bunny when we met, small and cute, so he gave me that nickname._

_I heard his name being annouced as the next skater on the rink, and turned to face him, "Yurio, you won't forget me when you become famous, right? You won't change and leave me behind?" He looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, "What? Why would you ask that (Y/N), I'd never let ice skating and fame get in the way of our friendship," He promised before giving me a small smile and patted me on my head. Then, Yurio gave me a hug and walked to the ice rink as his name was called to perform._

**_If only I had known he lied_ ** _._

  
_After that, he started to change, he got more serious about ice skating, he started to skip out on our plans to practice together. I was understanding, as it was his passion, but I still missed my best friend. The guy I loved. After days turned to weeks, weeks turning to months and eventually about a year had gone by without us hanging out, I finally went to confront him and beg him give me a few minutes of his time so I could hang out with my best friend._

_I walked into the place that I spent the last 4 years in, walking past Emi and into the ice rink. I went straight to one of the benches, putting on my ice skates before going to the rink and skating to Yurio- he was already skating as I had figured. I was a good skater as well, having spent my years with Yurio and Emi in this place. I never put use to my talent though, too shy to be in front of an audience. I had finally caught up to him on the rink, "Yurio, It's been almost a year since we've hung out. 11 months and 2 weeks to be exa-" He sighs, still skating, "(Y/N), can't you see I'm busy? I'm practicing for an upcoming competition, so hurry the hell up and spit it out."_

_I'm shocked at his rudeness, he had never talked like that towards me before, then again, we both have changed this past year. I never expected him to seem so rude though, "U-uh, I just want to- We never-," I sigh and say quietly, "I miss you, Yuri... Can't we hang out today? You can take a break and we can watch the skaters and talk." He rolls his eyes before stopping, "Does it look like I have time, (Y/N)? I'm practicing my routine for the Junior Grand Prix Final. I don't have time to just "take a break." Just go away." I look at him in shock, "What the hell, Yuri. I'm your best friend."_

_Yuri is quiet for a minute, debating with himself before looking at me, "Come with me to the Junior Grand Prix Final." It was more of a demand, but I took it anyways._

_When the Junior Grand Prix Finals finally came around, he won the gold metal. His demeanor was mean and rude though, I didn't know what had gotten into him. He wasn't acting like the Yuri I had fallen in love 4 years ago._

_He came back from getting interviewed and I went to congratulate him on winning, we were finally alone which I was happy about. "Your routine was beautiful, simply wonderful! I knew you would win! You were always the best skater, congratulations Yurio-" He cut me off, scoffing, "_ _**DON'T** _ _call me that in public. Don't bombard me with meaningless words. Don't even talk to me in public, you're embarrassing. You're only here because you wouldn't leave me alone, and- actually don't call me that stupid name_ **_at all_ ** _. Can't you take a hint? You're annoying me." I try to stop the tears, but they fell anyways._

_I hadn't known that I was such a problem to him, I was his best friend after all. How dare he take my kindness for granted and act as if I was just anyone._

_I hadn't known what came over me, but the words just fell from my mouth, "Listen here, Plisetsky, I don't know who you are or what you did to my best friend. You're OBVIOUSLY not him. How_ _**dare** _ _you take me for granted. I've been cheering you on since you first told me you wanted to ice skate. You've been ignoring me for a year and I still cheered you on, I cheered you on when your grandfather turned your passion away, I have been there with you this whole time and you act as if you're better than me-_ _**YOU'RE NOT** _ _!"_

_I chocked on my words, taking a deep breath before continuing softly, "I'm your best friend Yuri, you promised me you wouldn't change... You promised me that fame and ice skating wouldn't overcome our friendship. You... You..." I close my eyes tightly before turning away from him, "Y-you aren't the Yuri that I fell in l-love with 5 years ag-go." I glance at him, his face held nothing but shock in it, at my confession, "I don't want to be friends with someone so heartless and ungrateful. Please never talk to me again. Good-bye, Plisetsky."_

_I turn and walk away, he truly broke me own to my very last thread of happiness. That day I walked away from my best friend, partner in crime, my first love, I walked away hoping he would change at the last minute, hoping he would stop me_ _, hoping he wouldn't let me leave, thus rejecting my love... Hoping this wasn't the end of our story, that he would chase after me._

_**He never did** _ _._

Flashback End

     Since then, I've moved to Japan and I've opened a school for ice skating, it's one of the most famous in the country. I'm 19 now and also famous for my success at a young age. Not all young success comes from stories! I don't allow my famous name get to my head though, I'd never after feeling the hurt and heartbreak it can impact on people.

     I turn back to the ice rink when I hear Viktor call my name, "(Y/N), come skate with us, Yuri wants to see your talent," I smile at my friends and go to the benches, putting on my skates. I've grown these passed 5 years, my ice skating has progessed a lot, although I don't show it.

     "I don't want to be a show off," I say to them before smirking, "but I'll still try to do well enough to impress you guys," before skating away. I glide with the ice, letting my emotions show off. I start with something simple, a toe loop. I skate backwards on an outside edge on my skates, I pick with one toe, then jumping a half revolution in the air, landing on my other foot, skating backwards on an outside edge again. I use my inside edges and lean forward- slightly and skate with the ice to the middle of the rink.

     I slow down and then take off from a forward outside edge.  I jump, making half a revolution then landing on my opposite foot of a back outside edge, completing a waltz jump. I turn using my left inside edge and left outside edge, deciding on a triple axel as my "finale." I bend my knee, kicking forward with my arms and free leg, jumping into the air- completing 3 and a half revolutions perfectly. I skate towards Yuri and Viktor, Plisetsky must have joined them as I was skating.

     As I stop in front of my two friends, they both have a start to smile after the shock fades. Yuri starts to blabber away, "(Y/N), that was incredible! I didn't know you were that good. That last move, the Triple Axel, I can't believe you did it perfectly! Only a few woman can do it and you did! Why aren't you a figure skater?!" I blush at his compliments and smile, "I don't want to skate, I like owning my school and teaching there." Viktor laughs and pats my shoulder, "You've been getting better, I see. I'd love to skate against you someday." I laugh softly at his comment, he knows that would never happen. "Thanks guys, I've been practicing over the years. I'm-uh-going to go call Emi now." I wave at them and skate to the rink exit before Plisetsky has a chance to talk.

     As I'm taking my skates off, I feel someone sit next to me. "I didn't know you were that good," I heard him say quietly, I snort and tie my tennis shoes, "Of course you wouldn't, you've been gone for 5 years ignoring me and I've been engulfed in my job at my school ignoring you." I stand up and grab my duffel bag, before walking towards the exit and pulling out my phone.

     Yurio following closely. "(Y/N), I-i'm sorry. I was a selfish idiot who cared about nothing but his career. I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope you will someday. I thought about your confession over these last 5 years, I feel the same (Y/N), I lo-" I cut him off laughing at the irony of the situation, he had just received horrible backlash in the media about being homosexual and having multiple affairs with his coach, and now here he is "confessing" this nonsense to me. 

     "Do I look stupid to you, Plisetsky? I know why you're doing this, you don't want to be considered gay, since it would change your career. You can find ways to fix it, but _don't involve me in it._ " I say the last part harshly, it hurt that he only came here to try and use me to save his career.

     "No, (Y/N), didn't you read the latest media update on me? I did an interview about that, I came out as bisexual but my coach retired. I didn't really like him so we thought it was best to end things like that, besides, that was a year ago." He explained himself to me, putting him hands in the pockets of his cheetah print jacket, then looking down at the ground as we walked.

     I can't believe it's been a year since I last updated myself on what was happening in the media world, "Wow.. Hmm," I sigh and look ahead, pulling my tiger printed duffel bag onto my shoulder better, then smirked, "So, you actually like me? What took you so long, kitty cat."

     Yurio scoffed at the little nickname, then smiled, "I was scared you'd hate me. We didn't really end things on good terms." I laugh at that and look at him, softly punching his shoulder. "You do realize that if you came a few years ago, we could be married right now?" I say, although we haven't actually talked in 6 years or seen each other in 5 years, he should know how blunt I am. Yurio chuckles and bumps shoulders with me, "Don't remind me of the consequences I'm suffering for not doing anything sooner," he jokes, causing me to giggle.

     I take a minute to see how much he's changed. He's 5'7 now, taller, his posture is straighter and be seems more relaxed than when we were 12 and 14. His face hadn't really change much, his voice is a little deeper and his hair is a bit longer. He's over all as gorgeous as he was when I met him for the first time back in Russia, but more mature.

     I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers, "So, finish what you were saying earlier." He squeezes me hand a little and smiles, "I love you, (Y/N)." I sigh, Inseriously want to jump on him and attack him in hugs and kisses, then maybe cry a bit because _come on peopl_ e, Yuri Plisetsky _loves_ **me**. Instead, I smile at him and bring our intertwined hands up to my face, kissing his knuckles, "I love you too, Yurio."

     _**"After that, they were in a relationship for 2 years. It was tough, what with Papa leaving for his career, competitions and such. It was worth it though, they got married after those 2 years. The wedding theme was ironically, Ice. White and cristals everywhere, it looked magical. That's how Papa and I got together, Karina. Mr. And Mrs. Plisetsky, now lucky enough to be blessed with our wonderful little girl, who will grow up to be an intellectual individual." I finish, softly kissing the baby's head, whose laying in my arms as I sit in the kitty themed nursery in our house- the theme had been Yurio's idea.**_

**_I sigh and smile softly at her, she's 3 months old and has blonde hair like her papa, she has his eye color as well. She does have features from me as well though, such as my nose and ears, she has my eye shape, other than that she looks like Yurio. Perfect._ **

_**I feel someone sneakily wrap their arms around me from behind, only to come around and kiss me. I kiss him back, after we pull away he smiles at me. "What are you doing, Zaika? It's 2 in the morning." I look down at the baby in my arms and smile, "I was just telling Karina a story." He smiles and asks me what was the name of the story I had been telling her, unknowingly causing me to giggle and look at him with so much love in my eyes**_. "Yurio."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, My pen name is Dylan M. Ellis. Anyways, this was my first Yuri!!! On Ice one shot which I have since edited! Please tell me if you see any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I hope you liked my one shot. I have other stories and one shots if you go to my profile and check out my published stories!
> 
> ~ Dylan x


End file.
